L'étrange Voyage De Monsier Erik
by Michael Clifford
Summary: Christine Daae's normal life was turned up side down in one night, she got to meet and made a lot of friends, and one of them, was the most important man in her life, but if she doesn't go on a Journey of her lifetime, she would just walk pass him like a stranger. Based on one of my favorite stories : L'étrange Voyage De Monsier Daldry, writen by Marc Levi.
1. prologue

**L'étrange Voyage De Monsier Erik**

I do not own anything

- You know, Javier, I was never a big fan of fate, and neither do something like a reality dream. I do not believe in the Fortuneteller's stories, which were based on those weird cards. Most of the time I think of everything were just some coincidence. It is just as simple as that.

- Then why did you go on such a long journey, even when you didn't believe in any of this.

- Because of the piano.

- The piano?

- Yes, the old piano, it used to be put in the soldier's dining room, but after it's rhythm was broken, it was thrown away. I don't know why, but I always feel that that piano was special, or maybe it was because of the man who played it.

- Who?

- He is my neightbour_ she smiled_ he lives in the apartment opposite mine.

- Because of your neighbor who plays the old piano that you are here now?

- Well, you could say that. He is the strangest man, the strangest and the most special man, he never doubt anything, always act before think. But thank to him, I get to meet you. I have always though that I would be alone in this world, and now, I have you. But I am not sure if he is the one who played the piano or not. He told me it was the old lady, who lived under our apartment, played the piano, but you know what? I have never believed in his words. And everytime the music was played, I could feel the loneliness in my heart, that was why I went to Brighton that weekend, to run away from that feeling.

- You will have to tell me the whole story. Everything will be more clear if I know all of the story.

- It is a very long story.

- There is no rush, the wind is blowing off-shore, it'll rain tonight and probably tomorrow, too_ Javier said_ the earliest trip back to the sea will be in two or three more days, so I am free. I will make us some tea and you could start from the beginning, don't left anything out. If all the secrets you told me are true, if we are going to be a family, then I want to know everything.

Javier bend his knee before the cooking fire, put more hot coal in it to heat up a pot of water for their tea.

Javier's house was as simple as his life was. Only four walls around, one room, simple roof, old wood floor, one single bed, one wash-basin with water as cold as ice in winter and as hot as boild water in summer. But you could see the ocean from the house's only window, and Christine could see the harbor with boats came and went everyday, she liked his house very much.

Christine drank a sip of tea that Javier has gave her and started the story that lead her back to her home country.

( TBC)

note : thank you for your supporting, i have been very busy, but don't worry, i maybe late with my update story, but i will try not to abadon any of my stories, i will have some free time in next month so i will try to finish some of my work


	2. Journey 1

1

London, Friday 19th December, 1950.

The rain falled hard against the glassy roof right above her bed. A heavy winter rain. But it would take several rain storm liked this to wash away all of the war vestiges. This country had just found peace for five years so most of the city was still recovered from all the bomps and bullets. Life continued, peoples were parsimonious, even when it was better than last year, but it still reminded everyone about the time when they can eat fresh and raw food, not just canned one.

That night, Christine and her friends met up at her apartment and chatted. Peter Benjamin was a libranian and he vowed to spend the rest of his life collecting books, but he also said that the love of his life was drum, althrough he couldn't play it, sometime Christine and the others would teased him about it, drum or books, which one was more important? Meg Giry was a nurse, she loved dancing and used to dream that one day she could become a professional dancer, but then life kicked in and she had to give up her dream and became a nurse to take care of her mother, but her mother passed away last year after two years strugging with sickness, Meg was sad but she had to countinue to live. Roy and Elizabeth just got married two months ago and they owned a small convenient store. And then there was Raoul De Chagny, her best and longest friend, they have been friend since they were seven years old and they went to the same primary school, until she was ten, Christine had to move away because of the war and just came back eight years later to study university, they met again. The little boy with red nose chased after her scaff in one hot summer day had became a man of every girl's dream, light brown hair with blue ocean eye and boyish face. Yes, every girl's dream, but not her, he did show that he was interested in her and wanted them to be more than best buddy. But Christine couldn't see him anything more than brother.

When they was talking about their life and dreams, Peter suggested that they should went to Brington in the weekend. It was almost Chistmas so they wanted to go on a short vacation and have some fun. They checked to see how much money they had. Meg never had money in her pocket so most of the time, the others would pay for her ticket. Peter only had enough money to pay for his ticket since he just imported twenty new books in his library, he did not have much left. Roy and Elizabeth had more money because their business was pretty good last week. Raoul's brother was a businessman so he did not have to worry about money most of the time and often offered to pay for their short vacation, but everyone didn't like to use his money all the time so they refused.

" look like we will have enough money for our little vacation trip." Christine said, counting her money, she might have enough to pay for her ticket and some lunch.

" great, it have been such a long time since we last went out and had some fun." Peter smiled. " what time are we going to meet?"

" how about 10:00 AM at the train station?"

" okay."

" I will make my famous Lassagna." Elizabeth announced.

" please don't." everyone said at once.

" why? I am a very good cooker." Elizabeth whined.

" honey, remember that I am the one who do the cooking in our home." Roy teased. " I think I should be the only one who have to suffer your cooking, not our friends."

" why you …." Elizabeth tried to choke her husband.

" alright, alright, break it off, you can not kill him yet, at least wait until you two get home, I do not want to have to explain to the police why I have a dead body in my apartment when I am as innocent as a babe."

" right ." everyone said at once.

" shut up. I will say I did try to save Roy. They will believe my blue innocent eyes." Christine pouted. " anyway, what do you think about 10:00 am at Victoria train station?"

" cool."

After they settled down the time and place to met, Raoul opened the wine bottle that he brough. They drank and soon started to sing all the songs they knew. Until her neighbor, who lived in an apartment opposide her home, Mr Reddington came over and almost broke her door with his powerful knocks. Being the only one who was brave enough to open the door, Raoul promised that the noise would stop immedially since it was late and everyone needed to go home anyway. accepted his apology but not forget to lecture them about how they woke him up when he was trying to sleep after a very long day, and he hoped that his oh-so-sweet neighbor didn't make it impossible. The house and it's old Victoria style was not a Jazz club and only their chatting noise was already too much. After giving everyone a piece of his mind, turned around and walked back to his apartment.

Christine's friends took their jackets and bit her good bye. After there was only her in the apartment, Christine started to clear her home and prepared to go to bed. Suddently, she looked over her door. How dare her rude neighbor could crashed her beautiful night . she put on her coat and checked herself with her wall mirror, before wen knocking on his door.

" please tell me that you saw a fire and in your panic state, you didn't have another way to save me from this fire but knocking on my door and woke me up, again."

"first, 11:00 pm before the weekend vacation is always a hard time for all of us, especially when I have to suffer your horrible music, like… all the time… so the least you can do is, please let me have my friends come over in peace for once."

" you have your noisy friends come over every Friday, and you all have a very bad habit of drinking, I can't say it does not impact my sleep. And to tell the truth, I have no idea what you are talking about, I do not have a piano, or any other musical intructment, so ' the horrible music' you are blaming me for playing is not my doing, maybe the old lady who live down stage is the one you should come over and knock on her door to complain. Beside, I am an artist, not a musician. And art doesn't make noise, Miss."

" you are an artist?" Christine blinked, supride with the news.

" is there something wrong with that?" Mr. Reddington said with an raising eyebrow and very annoying voice.

"uhm… no… no, of couse not, I was just wondering, what do you draw, Mr. Reddington?"

" city view, miss. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get out of this cold and into my warm bed before I get sick." He was about to close the door when Christine pushed against it, force it to open again.

" wait…. I am sorry…. It is just that…" Christine looked down, feeling like a kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jaw. " I have never seen you draw anything…. Or leave your apartment …. So… I though…"

" you though what, Miss Anderson?"

" my name is Christine, I am sure you already know that, since no conversation in my apartment could escape your ears."

" the wall is not thick enough is not my problem. And I will ask again, when will you let me go back to bed and get some sleep? I am very tired." He said, crossing his arms. " or should we continue to talk like this? In the cold and uncomfortable hall."

Christine stared at him for two or three seconds.

" why?"

"pardon?"

" why do you keep acting like that, rude and hatefull. We are neighbor. We should at least be nice and get to know each others."

" I have been living in this building far longer than you, Miss Anderson…"

" Christine!"

" Miss Anderson…"

" it is Christine or we will stay right here and no one will get any sleep tonight."

" now that…."

" I am very stubborn when I want to be." She said seriously.

" I know you are." He said quietly, she almost missed that.

" what?"

" alright, Christine." He sighed.

When Mr. Reddington said her name, Christine suddenly felt herself blushing, he got a very nice angelic voice. ' he should be a musician, or something relative to music, it is a waste that he is an artist.' She though, and if he was the one who played the music she heard everyday, she would be wondering why the hell did he chose art when he should devour himself to music.

"look, Christine, I have been living here far long before you. But since the day you moved in the apartment that I wanted to rent, my wonderful and quiet life was turned up side down and my peaceful work time was just a wishful thinking. How many time have you came and knocked on my door when your home ran out of sugar or sald? Or asking for a bit of margarine to cook when your oh-so-precious friends came over and destroyed my sleep, or some candles since you forgot to buy it when the power was out, and you already know that this old building's power out a lot. Do you ever wonder that everytime you come and knock on my door, it doesn't effect my life?"

" you want my apartment?"

" yes, the owner must have been generous with you and your pretty face a lot, your apartment was the only one that have two windows, and a glassy roof, when I have to live with the little light that come from a tiny window."

" I have never met the owner, I rent it over a house renting office."

Mr. Reddington stared at her.

" can we stop this conversation at here?"

" can you stop being rude and at least tell me your name?"

" so I guess we will both never get what we want then." He growned and then slamed the door into her face.

" grumpy old man." She mumbled.

" I heard that. Good night to you, too, Miss Anderson."

Chistine looked at his door for a second and then walked back to her apartment. She needed to sleep, after all, she had to wake up early tomorrow anyway.

(TBC)

note : i need help :'(


End file.
